La légende des 4 sorciers
by yokas78
Summary: Une nouvelle arrive à poudlard elle est l'un des élèment d'une grand prophéthie qui permetttra de détruire Voldemort mais elle n'est pas seul car harry ginny et draco seront la pour l'aidé
1. chapitre 1

Légende des 4 sorciers par Yokas 78

Prologue

C'était le jour de la rentrée, les vacances d'été s'étaient passées sous haute tension. Cela allait faire 2 ans que Voldemort était de retour et plus fort que jamais. Tout le monde sorcier était sur ses gardes. Les grands lieu du monde magique étaient remplis d'Aurors pour assurer la sécurité des sorciers. Le Poudlard Express ne faisait pas exception.

Dans la locomotive rouge, les élèves de Poudlard étaient silencieux, étrangement silencieux. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient des amis ou des proches qui avait été tuer par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. On pouvait voir des groupes d'élèves discuter de l'actualité et des personnes qui n'était malheureusement plus là. 

Peu de personnes le savait mais il y avait dans ce train une arme contre cette horrible terreur. Quatre jeunes qui détient en eux une puissance extraordinaire, cependant ils ignorait.

Chapitre 1 : Le matin de la rentrée

Harry fut réveillée par Ron qui le secouait et lui criait :

Vite on va être en retard!!! On part dans 5 minutes!!!

Quoi ? On n'a pas été réveillés ? dit-Harry d'un ton ensommeillé. Quoi 5 minutes, reprit-il terrifié 

Il se leva en trombe sans prêter aucun attention à ce qu'il portait. Justement il n'avait sur lui qu'un boxer noir. Puis il se retourna et vit toute la famille Weasley, mais vraiment toute, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux étaient là, assis sur le lit de Ron. Il put voir Hermione s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ron. Ils possédaient tous un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Super Boxer, tu l'as acheté où, dit Bill d'un ton amusé. 

C'est vrai je veux le même, firent en cœur Fred et George.

Le sport t'as bien modelé, entendit-il.

C'était Ginny, il sentait son regard qui le fixait de bas en haut. Ginny avait énormément changée en 2 ans. Ce n'était plus la petite et timide Ginny. Mais une superbe jeune femme qui le faisait fondre. Elle avait appris à jouer de ses formes généreuses, c'était une vrai experte. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il a regardait trop intensément, il se mit à rougir. Ginny s'exclama alors :

Harry Potter rougit devant moi. Je ne croyait pas voir cela un jour.

Harry s'approcha de Ginny, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit par un baiser passionné.

Ce n'était pas devant toi que je rougissait mais devant le reste de ta famille qui eux non pas l'habitude de me voir dans cette tenue. Tu sais très bien que tu en as déjà vu plus, fit-il nonchalamment regardant le plafond.

On put alors voir Ginny devenir écarlate et dire :

Je vous jure qu'il rigolait. Hein!! Harry !!! répliqua l'intéressé, donnant un coup de coude à Harry.

Tu ne disais pas ça la dernière fois, murmura-t-il mais dans un murmure suffisamment audible pour être entendu de tous.

Quoi tu rougie aussi, s'exclama Harry le poing en l'air. J'ai gagné.

Bon il faut bien se nourrir avant de partir, intervint Molly.

Puis-je m'habiller avant, demanda Harry.

Biensûr, mon petit.

Maman, j'arrive dans 2 minutes, moi et Harry devont avoir une discussion, dit Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley lui fit un sourire malicieux et s'en alla les laissant seul. Ginny se retourna vers Harry :

On est enfin seul. Harry sais tu quel jours nous sommes ?

La premier septembre le jours de la rentrée pourquoi, répondit-il d'un air innocent, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Non, fit Ginny faussement vexer. Ca va faire 3 mois que nous sommes ensemble. 

Il se rapprocha de Ginny, prit ses hanches entre ses mains et l'attira vers lui. Puis ces bras vinrent ensuite s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Leurs deux corps étaient si proche que l'on aurait put dire qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un. Enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour ensuite laisser place à un long et fusionnel baiser. 

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Ron qui ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer :

Harry met un pantalon et arrête un peu de bécoter ma sœur. T'aura tout le trajet du Poudlard Express pour le faire.

Tu peut te taire. Toi et Hermione aviez l'air de bien vous amusez dans le fond du jardin.

Ron prit une moue offusquée et partir claquant la porte derrière lui.

Ginny je sais que tu aimerais rester mais si tu es là je ne pourrai m'empêcher de te sauter dessus.

Pour finir il lui fit un doux baiser et Ginny parti.

Dans un grand manoir, une chambre sombre, un petit filet de lumière or traversant de grands rideaux velour noir. Il terminait sa course sur le visage pâle d'un jeune homme. La jeune fille assise à côté de lui le regardait depuis un long moment. Puis il bougea, ouvrit les yeux, la regarda et pour finir, prit le visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui rendit mais cependant il était encore plus passionné. Il la fit basculer sur le lit, lui prit les poignets et la plaqua contre le matelas. Il les recouvrit de la couverture. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant lentement vers son ventre…

Levez-vous monsieur, monsieur c'est l'heure, vous allez être en retard, c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée !! dit l'elfe de maison pencher au dessus de son lit.

L'adolescent encore endormis se leva et tenta de se remémorer le visage de la demoiselle de son rêve. Mais il était caché dans une légère ombre. Il ne pouvait se rappeler que ses yeux, d'un vert intense qui entourait un anneau de feu marron rougeâtre.

Il se mit alors une claque mentale et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, regarda dans le miroir, il y voyait ce jeune homme de 16 ans, blond au yeux bleu. Il enleva son boxer noir et se mit dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau chaude, ferma les yeux et entre dans un rêve éveillé. Il revit soudain cette fille, elle était assise sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains, les genoux remonté sur la poitrine. Elle était secoué par des sanglots. Il s'approcha d'elle sans rien dire. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa et s'écria : 

- Lassez moi !!! 

Soudain il sentit la froideur du carrelage sur son doux visage et sortit alors de son rêve. Il entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang, c'était le cri de sa mère. Il descendit précipitamment les escaliers pour y voir sa mère étendu, une mare de sang l'entourant. Son père était là, un poignard à la main, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres et un regard dément. Il regarda son père, sa mère puis le poignard ensanglanter seul lien entre ces deux être. Il repartis sans un mot la haine l'envahissant peu à peu puis fini le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre en courant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il le haïssait.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fit ses bagages, descendit les escaliers, fit un doux baisée sur la joue froide et sans vie de sa mère, sorti du manoir quitta le jardin et regarda pour une derniers fois son ancienne vie. Il allait donc la quitté a jamais.

A quelques kilomètre, une jeune fille se réveillait, elle était en sueur. Elle avait passé une nuit très agité. Elle possédait la rare capacité de s'introduire dans les rêves mais elle détestait cela. Pourtant la nuit dernière, elle était entrée par accident dans les songes d'un jeune Homme. Cependant c'était inhabituel, jamais elle ne s'était autant impliquée. Elle s'était retrouvé dans une chambre inconnue fixant ce jeune homme qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais ce jeune garçon l'attirai bien que son visage lui soit flou. Il commença alors à bouger et se retourna vers elle, lui sourit et lui fit un baiser. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années et se questionna sur la signification. Car depuis son enfance on ne cessait de lui raconter qu'elle était l'un des élément du très importante légende qui pourrait sauver le monde et qu'un jours des signes arriveraient. C'est pour cela que depuis l'âge de 3 ans elle pratiquait la magie intensivement. Son père adoptif n'avait pas son mot à dire, il l'obligèrent même à déménager par mutation du département relation moldue/sorcier français au britannique, cette année pour la rapproché de la protection de Dumbledore et pour réunir les autres éléments de la légende. Elle allait donc aujourd'hui prendre son train et commencé une sixièmes année a Poudlard.

Aloésia Duchet, telle était son nom, prit et ouvrit le livre qui était posé sur son bureaux " La légende des 4 sorciers ". Elle l'avait lu des millions de fois, il parlait de cette légende dont elle devait être une des instigatrice. Elle commença à la lire la préface :

" Au temps de Merlin, il y avait quatre autres personnes de grande importance dans le monde magique et moldu. Lancelot, Guenièvre, Arthur et Morgane qui étaient de puissant esprit et qui assemblé et unit dans une futur incarnation formerait la plus grande énergie magique de l'univers. Cette puissance pourra démettre, dans les prochaine années sombres, de ses pouvoirs tout individu maléfique. Ils pourront chacun être reconnu grâce à un objet ayant appartenu un l'une de ces légendes. Ils devront être réunis et initiés avant la pleine lune de mi-mai où les ténèbres s'abattront sans aucun espoir de victoire. 

Telle est ma parole, Merlin "

Elle entendit son père l'appelé, referma le livre et descendit les escaliers. Tout ses valises était dans le coffre de la voiture, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Elle allait enfin rentrée à Poudlard.


	2. Poudlard Express

Chapitre 2 : Le Poudlard Express

Tous les occupants du Terrier étaient réunis autour de la table familiale pour un petit déjeuner avant que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry ne partent pour Poudlard ainsi Bill et Charlie qui obtinrent chacun le poste de défense contre les force du mal pour Bill et celui des créatures magique pour Charlie qui remplaçait Hagrid partit en voyage de noce. Percy et Arthur allaient tous les deux au ministère et enfin Fred et George qui avaient un entretient d'embauche obtenue grâce à leur mère. 

M.Weasley avait réussit à emprunter une voiture au ministère sous le prétexte qu'il devait partir faire une longue tournée d'inspection dans les villages reculés du pays. Car depuis le retour de Voldemort, Harry n'était plus dans les bonnes garces du ministère et il fallait ruser pour qu'il puisse utiliser tout objet appartenant à ce dernier. Quand enfin ils furent tout prêts et les valises rangées dans le coffre de la camionnette (seul véhicule restant en stock et ils en furent fort heureux).

- Allez tout le monde dans la voiture sinon vous arriverez en retard ! cria Mrs. Weasley a pleins poumons.

Il y eut soudain de fortes secousses qui firent trembler le Terrier, c'est alors que l'on put voir descendre à toute vitesse et dans l'ordre de d'âge, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George collés l'un a l'autre, sûrement le résultat d'une de leurs expérience, Ron, Hermione un peu débrayé (on ne sait pas pourkoi… Noooonnn :-))et enfin Harry suivi de Ginny. Molly leur ordonna de se mettre en ligne et commença son inspection des troupes, on aurait put croit qu'il ne s'agissait plus du Terrier mais du caserne militaire moldu.

- Arthur va te laver les mains elles sont pleines d'huile de vidange, Bill enlève moi cette boucle d'oreille, Charlie change moi cette horrible t-shirt.

- Mais… protesta Charlie

Molly lui envoya un regard noir et il partit tout de suite se changer.

- Percy…bon ça va, Fred…

Elle eut un regard horrifié, son visage devint rouge et elle se mit alors à crié si fort que la maison en frisonna.

- VOUS ETE TOTALEMENT FOU LE JOUR DE VOTRE ENTRETEINT MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VOUS PASSE PAR LA TETE VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER. COMMENT AI-JE PUT FAIRE DES MONSTRES PARAILLE. UN JOUR VOUS ME TUEREZ. MAINTENANT DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE AVANT QUE DES PULSIONS MEUTRIERES NE VIENNENT GERME DANS MON ESPRIT. ET DEBROUILLEZ VOUS TOUT SEUL POUR VOUS TROUVE UN METIER ET JE VEUX ABSOLUMENT UN LOYE OU VOUS MOURRE DE FAIM DE LE JARDIN COMPRIS…

- Maintenant passons aux autres, Ron rhabille toi correctement et de même pour toi Hermione et je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faisiez ça met égal… tant que je n'apprend pas que Hermione est enciente. Harry, Ginny vous êtes parfait, finit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres. 

Arthur et Charlie revinrent et ils finalement partir.

Arrivé sur la voie 9 ¾ il y eut de longue embrassade car ils ne les reveraient pas avant les vacances, les voyages en Poudlard Express ayant été limités à deux pour l'année, la locomotive étant un cible trop facile pour une attaques de mangemorts et puis les Aurors étaient beaucoups trop surchargé pour assurer plus de deux voyages.

Quand ils furent dans le train les couples Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione décidèrent de s'installer dans deux compatiment différent, mais cependant côte à côte, pour pouvoir rester seule en toute intimité (enfin persque). Ron et Hermione prirent celui de droite et Harry et Ginny celui de gauche. 

Enfin tranquille, s'extasia Ginny qui vint s'asseoir face à Harry en califourchon (qui vient du mot breton kall qui signifie testicules et du mot fr fourche, j vient de le voir dans le dico) sur ses genoux. 

Puis lui fit un doux baiser qui s'approfondit au fil des minutes. Pour ensuite descendre dans son cou. Soudain elle s'arrêta, regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui murmura:

Je t'aime.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire tendre: 

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à leur arrivée au Pré-au-lard. 

Draco s'isola dans une petite ruelle peu fréquenté et appela le Magicobus. Il lui fallait bien un moyen de transport même si il ne supportait pas des transport en commun. Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et Draco put voir apparaître le bus violet de deux étages. Un jeune homme, qui avait malheureusement de petit problèmes d'acné, lui ouvrit la porte et demanda:

Je suis votre contrôleur Stan. Votre destination s'il vous plaît.

La gare King's Cross, merci, répondit Draco poliment.

La gare King's Cross Ern! Dit Stan se retournant vers le chauffeur.

Et je vous doit combien? Demanda Draco.

5 mornilles pour le trajet. Et 2 de plus si vous prennez un chocolat chaud.

Draco fouilla dans la poche de son jean et sortie de quoi payer le bus.

Le chemin fut très court, 20 minutes après son entrée dans le bus il était déjà devant la gare. Il remercia le chauffeur et le contrôleur puis partie en direction de la voie 9 ¾ passa la barrière et atterie sur le quai. Cependant il fonça de plein fouet dans un jeune fille et lui tomba dessus.

Oh!! Pardonnez moi je ne vous avait pas vu, je suis vraiment désolé.

Leur regard se croisèrent alors et restèrent comme figé. 

' Ce regard si percant et troublant, mais c'est la jeune fille de mon rêve ', pensa Draco. 

' Ces yeux bleu glacés je les reconnaît', se dit- Aloésia

Bon tu bouge s'il te plaît, j'aimerais pouvoir monter dans le train avant qu'il ne parte, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Excuse moi j'étais ailleurs, tu es nouvelle je ne t'ai vu avant, dit Draco en se levant.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Merci!! Dit-elle agacé.Ouai, je suis nouvelle avant j'était à Beauxbatons et la je vais entrer en 6ème Années. Toi t'es en quelle année?

6ème comme toi. VU que tu es nouvelle je vais partager mon compartiment avec toi il ne faudrait pas que tu te perde. Bon il faudrait monter avant qu'il ne parte sans nous.

Je t'ai rien demandé, je veut pas de ta pitié pour une pauvre petite nouvelle qui pourrait se perdre dans un train, fit elle d'un ton ironique. Mais surtout qui pourrai rencontrer des élèves d'une autre maison qui te volerai ta futur recrue. Tu me prend pour qui une imbécile de 1er année, son ton était beaucoup moins ironique mais empli de colère.

Ha!!! Enfin quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour me démasquer.

Car on t'as jamais démasquer pourtant c'est gros comme une maison.

Quoi ? 

Expression moldu français, répondit elle exaspéré.

Bon le train va partir, tu viens dans mon compartiment, oui ou non ?

J'ai pas le choix.

Il la conduisit dans le wagon des préfets ou il possédait un compartiment grâce à son statut de préfet. Ils assirent puis Aloésia sortie son disc-man.

Pourquoi la tu emmené les objets moldus ne marchent pas à Poudlard.

Je suis dans une école d'attardé ou quoi. Vous savez pas ensorceler des objets moldus pour pouvoir les utiliser en présence d'ondes magiques excessives.

Non, on ne nous la jamais enseigné.

Bon bah je vais bien m'amuser moi, dit elle dans sa barbe.

Puis elle installa le casque sur ses oreilles et mit le volume à font, c'était un groupe moldu, Evanescense. Et soudain elle commença à chanter. Sa voix était envoûtante et elle vous prenait au cœur comme si elle pouvait voir à travers vous.

( " Bring me to life " d'Evanescence, à écouté obligatoirement )

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

( Comment arrives- tu à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert )

Leading you down into my core

( Tu plonges en moi jusqu'au fond de mon être )

Where i've become so numb without a soul 

( Mais au fond de mon être, je ne sens plus rien; je suis sans âme )

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold 

( Mon esprit dormait quelque part, dans un endroit glacé, ) 

Until you find it there and lead it back home 

( jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves et le ramènes chez lui )

Wake me up inside

( Réveille- moi ) 

Wake me up inside

( Réveille-moi )

Call my name and save me from the dark

( Prononce mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbre )

Bid my blood to run

( Ordonne à mon sang de couler)

Before i come undone

( Pour que je puisse me libérer )

Save me from the nothing i've become

( Sauve-moi de la misèrable que suis devenue )

Now that i know what i'm without

( Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque, )

You can't just leave me

( Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça )

Breathe into me and make me real

( Insuffle la vie en moi et fais- moi exister )

Bring me to life

( Fais moi naître )

Wake me up inside

( Réveille- moi )

Wake me up inside

( Réveille-moi )

Call my name and save me from the dark

( Prononce mon nom et sauve moi des ténèbre )

Bid my blood to run

( Ordonne à mon sang de couler)

Before i come undone

( Pour que je puisse me libérer )

Save me from the nothing i've become

( Sauve moi de la misérable que je suis devenue )

Bring me to life

( Fais moi naître )

Frozen inside without your touch without your love 

( Sans tes caresses et ton amour, tout mon être est gelé )

Darling ,only you are the life among the dead

( Mon chéri, tu représentes la seule vie que je connaisse dans ce monde de mort )

All this time i can't believe i couldn't see

( Pourquoi m'a-t-il fallu tant de temps pour réaliser cette évidence )

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

( J'étais dans l'obscurité; pourtant tu étais juste devant moi )

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

( J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi un siècle )

Got to open my eyes to everything

( Il faut que je redécouvre tout )

Without a thought without a voice without a soul, don't let me die here

( Ne me laisse pas mourir ici, sans esprit, sans voix, sans âme )

There must be something more

( La vie ne peut pas se limiter à ça )

Bring me to life

( Fais-moi naître )

I've been living a lie 

( Je faisais fausse route toutes ces années )

There's nothing inside

( C'est vide à l'intérieur )

Bring me to life

( Fais-moi naître )

Cette chanson associé à la voix d'Aloésia troublait Draco. Elles réussissaient à le lire en lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je remercie les 3 rievieweurs qui mon encouragé et surtout continué :-)

Si vous voulez lire une autre histoire il y a Angels que je co-écris avec 4 copines mais il est sous mon speudo et une histoire sur le seigneur des anneaux que je devrais bientôt m'être sur fanfiction


End file.
